'Verse - Characters - Hrušková, Olivia
Early Life Olivia Hrušková (born February 11th, 1993) was born Olivier Hruška to Kašpar Ivan Hruška and Mariska Ružena Hruška (née Mrázova) in Coventry, United Kingdom. Olivia was assigned male at birth. As Olivier turned one, he was diagnosed with ADHD. With his condition, he had learned and absorbed words very rapidly. In 1995, Olivier was diagnosed with gender identity disorder while at his physical. He declared himself as a female gender in front of his family doctor. Olivier had demanded to be called "she" and "her". In 1996, her parents legally changed Olivier's name to Olivia and begun to identify Olivia as a female gender. In 1998, Olivia becomes very interested in computer programming language after hours of watching her father programming software on his personal computer. In 1999, Olivia's parents discovers that she was proficient in math, computer programming language (CPL/OOP) and learned two different languages at the same time. Her parents enrolls her into high school education during the fall. In 2000, Olivia aces United Kingdom's version of high school SAT with an almost perfect score at 7. She later claimed that she flunked couple of questions on purpose to avoid being branded as a genius. At the same time, she fell in love with swimming. 2001, She graduates and received high school diploma and enrolled into junior college in the fall. 2002, Olivia began to be interested in the ocean and oceanic life. She started to learn about ocean biology on her own as she completes her Junior College with an degree in Computer Sciences. She later enrolls into Marine Biology and Bio-Chemistry classes the following year. 2003, Olivia begun to program rudimentary chat-bots and used them as her own imaginary friends. 2004, Olivia turns 11 and completes Junior Open Water Diving certification. She also completes Marine Biology and Bio-Chemistry degrees in the same year. She begun to program basic Artifical Intelligence in hopes to impress her father. 2008, For her masters in Oceanic Biology, she programs an rudimentary underwater hive drones in shape of squids to study oceanic life in deep waters. The squids had their own on-board sensors, cameras and would work in tandem with other drones in the hive swarm to maximize study of biological life and exploratory mapping. Olivia wins an spot in a scientific expedition to explore Antarctic waters. The expedition was sponsored by Blackwood Investment's scientific arm. The expedition was also underwritten in conjunction with United Nations Science Foundation (UNSF, (partially inspired by alpha reality's United States' National Science Foundation)). 2009, Olivia loses her father in an plane accident. Olivia moves to her mother's childhood home in Slovakian region. Olivia refuses to believe that his death was not accidental, begun to withdraw and fall into depression. Her academics suffers until she began to take illegal drugs called Neuronin (A form of drug that enhances mental processing power while the chemicals seperates out emotional feedback. Users taking this drug would learn faster, becoming more intelligent temporarily and at the same time remained emotionally detached.) Neuronin was expensive government approved drugs in which she was buying from a drug dealer. She later discovered an designer drug named Neuron-X (an emerging Black Market drug that functions similarly to Neuronin). She begins her early career hacking for money to pay her additive habits and to continue her college education. 2010, Olivia gets into financial trouble with the Russian Mafia from her drug use. She flees to the Mediterranean after her mother's death at the hands of the mafia. She traveled south to Monaco-villa and used her hacking skills to gain citizenship in Corsica. There, she met an older woman that became her mentor, her mentor taught her to survive and protected her from human traffickers in the region. Olivia became one of her best working girl. Later, she had falling out with her mentor and moved to Ibiza to start her own Escort Services using her hacking skills and the knowledge gained from her mentor. (This period in Olivia's life is inspired by Kelsea Ballerini song, "I miss Me More"). When she turned 18, she got into trouble again with law enforcement, an playboy billionaire came to her rescue, offering to buy out her escort service and offer her employment. She would use her hacking skills to work for him. Olivia crossed paths with Theresa Blackwood under his employ. Theresa Blackwood was working undercover for WICON and posed as a prospective buyer. He had Olivia screen her and Olivia had initially discovered that Theresa was undercover. She chose not to tell him and vetted her. She helped Theresa destroy his yacht and his entire empire with an virus. Career Theresa Blackwood hired Olivia to head BG's B.A.S.T division (Blackwood Advanced Science and Technology). Personal Life While Olivia identifies herself as a female, her parents chose to not have Olivia undergo Gender Assignment Surgery until she turned 18. At 18, however she chose to not undergo the surgery but instead regularly inject herself with hormone balancing nano-treatments to keep her male genitalia. She later had a child with Theresa Blackwood while going off her hormonal nano-treatments. They named her Autumn. Universe Variations: * Blackwood Alpha: Born male (Olivier Hruska), identifies to the female gender and is transgender. Parents changed her name to Olivia Hruskova. She is heterosexual and aromantic. Her father died in a train accident. Her mother dies later in Sokolova. * Blackwood Beta: Born male (Olivier Hruska), identifies self as non-binary and is asexual and aromantic. Both of her parents died when she was young. She was sent to her estranged uncle in the United States. * Blackwood Gamma: Born male, identifies as male, is heterosexual and aromantic. * Blackwood Gamma-2: Born male, identifies as male, is homosexual and homoromantic. * Blackwood Gamma-3: Born male, identifies as male, is asexual and aromantic. * Blackwood Gamma-4: Born male, identifies as male, is heterosexual and heteroromantic. * Blackwood Gamma-5: Born male, identifies as male, is heterosexual and heteroromantic. * Blackwood Delta: Born Female, identifies as female, is homosexual and aromantic.